Secrets of the Fifth Moon
by Usagi's Oven
Summary: A new scout may not be who she thinks she is ... Read & Review, then maybe I'll continue. Mwhaha! It's a cliffie! (and no, Serena narrates the rest, the first chapter is just ummm, wierd)
1. Day Dreams

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me in chapter one so HAHA! Look for more later

Author's Note: It's not sailor-moonish yet! Don't worry moonies, Serena is narrating the next chapter!

Chapter One – Day Dreams

As if just realizing it Lily lazily sat up, she had just had the most marvelous daydream! A mysterious masked man … Lily was about to continue her daydream but was stopped from falling past abyss by her friend Hope's voice, if you are daydreaming a particularly nice daydream the first person who snaps you out of it usually gets vast hatred until the daydream's memory dies off.

Lily stared at her friend annoyed by her shrieking voice.

"Great, Lily, what do we do now?" Hope stared at the messy combination, which bubbled from a beaker. She shouldn't of started to daydream, Hope was a walking disaster. 

Lily wiped out of her anger and just as usual gave a perky little smile and answered her "Wanna fail chemistry?"

Hope grunted "Easy for you to say, the chemistry teacher _loves _you."

Hope took off her safety glasses and plopped her head on top of her books. Lily anticipated this. Hope always did it. She almost laughed, to herself as the words came out of Hope's mouth. _"My life is over."_

Lily curved her small lips into a smile. "You always say that, yet it seems to me that you always come back alive the next day."

Hope groaned, "You don't know my pain Lily! You don't know it!" Hope seemed to think that just because Gavin Donahue didn't show interest in her, her life was worth nothing.

"Oh but I do Hope, you ever gone out with _George_?" Lily's lips curled unbecomingly, if there was one fault in Lily it was that she had fell for George Cardier, he was an easy one to fall for though, fifteen years old, five foot nine, green eyes, blonde hair. All the girls dreamed of going out with George Cardier … all but Lily, she knew the truth. The girl turned back to her friend. "I didn't think so, now lets get back to work, Mr. Hessingway doesn't like me _that _much." They went back to work; Hope moaning and staring at the clock and Lily trying to get her to help. It seemed Hope was the reason for the two C+'s on Lily's report card. Lily really was a very clever girl, but it was hard to keep on task, especially with Hope's endless tirade of problems.

Looking at Hope and Lily you would never guess they were friends, at 5' 2" Lily was of medium height, her blue-grey eyes glowed and her auburn hair shined. However, hope was 5' with dull-brown eyes and a head of short brown hair, her eyes were almost always set downward and her face often was clenched like a fist of anger. The two were an unusual pair, but Hope probably couldn't of survived without a friend like Lily. Hope had two good friends there at St Gregory Junior School, Lily and Marilyn. Marilyn was pretty, with greenish eyes and brown hair and she laughed a lot, and liked a lot of guys, and had been Hope's friend a lot longer then Lily had. Lily was new to the school, she was a main target for ridicule but often puzzled her enemies with smiles or laughs instead of the kind of strangled cry you often heard from Hope. Everyone knew she was pretty, but refused to ever say it, Lily always preferred the title 'individual' and to have it you have got to live up to it.

That particular day they were eating lunch, winter sunshine shown a beautiful blinding white beyond pine and maple trees. Lily stared into space, lost in another daydream, who was this masked man? And why did he haunt her so? 

"Hello! Airhead! Who says blondes are dumb? It's the red-heads and brunettes." Lily looked up at the source of the voice.

"Do us all a favor and drown Will."

"Where else would you find someone as handsome and wonderful as me?"

"The garbage can." Lily simply said taking a big bite out of an apple.

"Very funny," Will looked over at Hope. "How are you today frizz?" he tipped an imaginary hat.

Ana answered for her "Just fine before you showed up."

Lily spoke back up, "Why don't you save us some time and just tell us what you want?"

"A date with you Lily."

Lily jumped, mortified, _did he just ask me out? _Lily thought. "Excuse me?"

"Go to dinner with me."

"You—Never!"

"Why not?"

"Because … you, you hate me, I hate you, we all hate each other and … whoa." Lily looked white as paper.

"Why do those count as adequate reasons? Why won't you just do it?" Lily's eyes bulged at every word. It wasn't that Will wasn't handsome, he was he had dark hair and the most peculiar grey eyes you would ever see, it was just … Will was Will.

"Will you?"

"I … Will think about it." Lily said.

Will smiled "Great" then he left.

"What! You accepted!? Have you finally gone out of your mind?" Hope yelled at her.

"I think I might have." Then the strangest thing happened. Everything was black …

Author's Note: Okay, as I said it's not Sailor Moon quite yet, but it will be give me patience! New Chapters Tomorrow! ^_^ that is if and only if I get reviewed! 


	2. Sailor Sun

Author's Note: Okay, I lied, Lily narrates this chapter two. Hehe, not so much of a cliffie this time, but re-reading it, it sounds intriguing.

Chapter Two – Sailor Sun

Lily was not fond of darkness, not at all, and imagine her terror when she called a hello and no one answered back. Lily stood up, careful not to knock into anybody or anything that might be lurking in the darkness. To her surprise she didn't feel the grassy lawn of the school underneath her feet … only the asphalt of an alleyway, she then realized that everything had not just turned to dark. She was somehow standing in an entirely different place.

She shook her head whispering to herself "this has to be a dream," that was when she realized she clenched something in her hand, a glowing red ornament of glowing yellow amber lay hot in her hand, she didn't have enough time to puzzle over it before an even stranger thing occurred … in the darkness the glowing eyes of a cat approached. _Calling her name._ Lily pinched herself as the cat's eyes moved closer … could it be?

"Who is there!?" Lily yelled out into the dark alley, surely someone else was calling her name, even if she just appeared in an old alley who knows where, cat's surely couldn't talk. Lily hadn't even ever had a dream about such a thing.

Finally the cat reached Lily, and Lily couldn't deny it was the cat speaking to her anymore.

"Are—are you speaking to me?"

"Who would you think I was speaking to but you, do you see anyone else around?"

"I … uhh …"

"I know, I know, you don't usually expect talking cats to show up out of nowhere, but if you'd let me explain I would gladly do so."

Lily stared at him, "Okay … shoot." She was still a little wary of speaking to a cat.

"You are Sailor Sun, protector of good, you are a scout and defender of justice," the cat looked to Lily for a response, but continued before Lily could. "See that brooch you are holding, that enables you to change into Sailor Sun, all you do is say Sun Light Power,"  "See your ring?" Lily hadn't noticed a beautiful ring of the same glowing material, she fingered it to make sure it was really there.

"No one else, not even Princess Serenity has one, only you, it can only be used once, then it disappears."

"Why does it disappear?" dream or not, Lily was intrigued.

"I'll get to that. It can only be used once, to resurrect the one you love, guard it with your life, there are certain people who would die to get their hands on that, the ring does not always bring good. It is capable of killing millions." Lily looked back at the ring, how could this little thing do so much? She thought.

Apollo continued "All you have to say is 'from the power of light, give them life' to bring someone back."

"What about if someone wants to use it … _for the wrong reasons_?" Lily said almost in a whisper.

"I was afraid you were going to ask me that … to kill someone with it's powers you must say 'from the power of light bring them to death'. Don't ever repeat it until the ring is long gone, understand?" Lily nodded. "Okay then, you have other powers as well. When you transform you get a tiara, this tiara can send a beam of light so powerful that it will trap your opponent in a circle of light, all you have to say is 'Caged with Light' your other powers will come to you later."

Lily sat right down on the cold asphalt, stunned, confused, everything was just too much for her, she was a super hero defending the earth against evil, she had something on her finger that could bring back the dead … or kill so many, and still that masked man in her mind, who was he? 

The cat spoke again. "Now … we have to find you somewhere to stay the night." The cat said ponderingly. After a moment of thought he looked up. "I know just the place …" the cat motioned to the girl and they both walked away into the dark city.

To be continued … grrr, I need more reviews, but I like this story … I'll continue!


	3. Serena Tenor

Author's Note: Please don't blame me, I wrote half of this at three in the morning listening to LunaRock and half during history class Tuesday. Will is very prominent because I Wanna Hold Your Hand kept replaying … ^_- Remakes, they just do something to me. 

Chapter Three – Serena Tenor

"Where are we going?" Lily asked the cat, her arms were wrapped tightly around her, a thin yellow-gold sweater and a dark blue skirt, they are obviously not the clothes you wear lurking in a strange dark street somewhere Lily thought.

The cat didn't answer for a while, it kept its slow steady gait and looked ahead with its unearthly yellow eyes.

"Where are we going?" Lily repeated, perhaps she only had imagined the cat had spoken before, maybe she was crazy and—

"Somewhere."

"Apollo!" the girl exclaimed, didn't she deserve a certain right to an answer, she was the one taken from the only place she ever knew by some inexplicable force she was the one who just received new that she was a—

"There are more girls in your situation, a lot more. You are thinking selfishly, stop it. I'll tell you where you are going if you quit whining." Lily was stunned; the cat read minds as well?

"Yes" the cat said without turning his head.

"Well, since I'm some big super-heroine can't I just jap us wherever we are going?" Lily asked.

"Being a scout does not mean you can do whatever you want. It simply lets you do whatever is necessary to help people other than you."

"Civic virtue huh?" Lily muttered. Apollo cocked his head in a funny way and looked to Lily. Lily sighed, "So you don't know everything. We are learning about the constitution in History right now, 'civic virtue' means to put the common welfare above your own."

"You are smart, Lily, that's a good quality." Apollo retorted.

"Dumb Red-Head." Lily muttered with a smile on her face, whether or not she admitted it straight away she had always liked Will, and it had been a dream-come-reality when Will asked her to a date, Lily then drifted into one of her ever so famous daydreams, this time she was enjoying a nice movie-like kiss with will on a moonlit night in a garden. 

The delicious bubble popped when Apollo cheerfully meowed and announced, "Were here!"

Lily scowled at him. "Were where?"

"Serena is absent minded but mind me she has a nice heart, Luna is always telling me—"

"What—Serena? Luna? What?" Lily asked bemused by the cat's incessant chatter.

The cat turned around, "this is Serena Tenor's house, her parents are expecting an exchange student, and here you are!" 

"But who is Serena?"

"A girl just like you. She is Sailor Moon." 

Lily couldn't even answer, it was too rapid to even think they turned their heads, there was commotion behind the door, two suitcases appeared in Lily's hands and Apollo disappeared before the door was opened.

"Who is it?"

"I'm …" Lily said, unsure of herself.

"Ah! Lily O'Donnell! The exchange student! So early though … six o'clock, we weren't expecting you until six in the evening, come right in, we will have to get Serena up to meet you!" 

Lily was terribly confused, how in hell do these people know my name she thought, most of all she wanted to know where her unlikely companion went, she was answered soon enough, when she realized that Apollo hadn't gone away, he had merely (by some way or another) made himself invisible.

"I'm right here Lily." The cat whispered as the strange man and woman rushed her around speaking fast.

Lily hadn't even had a word when she was shoved into the kitchen where a sleepy looking girl with blonde hair and pink pajamas stood getting a can of soda out of the refrigerator.

"Serena, what a surprise to see you up this early, I'm glad. This is the new exchange student, Lily O'Donnell, perhaps you could show her to your room since you said you would share it." The hands of who Lily had assumed to be Serena's mother were clamped on her shoulders in a death grip, her areas around the woman's fingers began to pulse from the lack of blood circulation and Lily was sure she would have two twin bruises on her shoulders by the next day. Lily was relieved when the woman actually let her step up.

"Hullo, so you will be my roommate!" Serena said her face widening into a big smile, her blue eyes sparkling, she then immediately lost that tired look and dragged Lily upstairs to her room. Even if Serena wasn't fond of the dawning hours it was true that such an event as an exchange student could wake anyone out of morning syndrome in a snap. 

"How wonderful! Another girl in the house! Are you smart? I'm not very—" Serena stopped as Apollo appeared out of thin air. 

"Serena, is that you? Luna has told me so much about you!" the cat exclaimed. "I am Apollo, and this is Sailor Sun." 

Author's Note: How'd ya like that, I sure seem to like cliffies don't I? R/R and I will continue a little sooner than last time (Mondays … ergh) - Gin


End file.
